Siegfried Terragon
Siegfried Terragon '(シエグフリエッド テラゴン, ''Shiegufurieddo Teragon) is a former Holy Knight of the Pergrande Kingdom, who, after the Second Dragon's Attack on Fiore, was relocated from Pergrande into Fiore, due to the alliance between the two countries, and the King and Queen's friendly relationship with Hisui E. Fiore herself, sending Siegfried, one of their strongest knights, to join the Fiore Royal Army and help in increasing their military power. Siegfried is the 8th Generation Siegfried, having inherited the name due to being the first born of the Terragon Family, signalling her future in inherting the family heirlooms and become the '''Holy Dragon Knight (聖竜騎士, Seiryūkishi), a knight who possesses the neccesary power to slay a Dragon without the use of Dragon Slayer Magic, simply tools forged for said purpose. However, due to the unfortunate appearance of her armor, Siegfried is also commonly named Exhibitionist Knight (露出狂騎士, Roshutsukyoukishi), a title which she doesn't acknowledge much. Appearance Siegfried is known for being a woman of exceptional beauty, which rather detracts from her status as a knight capable of supposedly combating dragons. She distinctingly possesses fairly pale skin, with light blue eyes with black pupils, in addition, Siegfried's hair is silver, long and flowy, reaching the middle of her back, with bangs covering her forehead. Siegfried's built is slender, with barely any pronounced muscles being present, and typically exhibits a stoic expression. As for her attire, Siegfried, much like Sirius, is almost always seen wearing her armor, rarely ever wearing anything else. Her armor, being rather revealing, is what gave her the moniker of "exhibitionist". First is the bottom, being a form of dress, only the back however, being feather-like in its decorations, while the front does possess cloth, stripped, exposing her legs, though it covers her crotch. On her legs she wears leggings like any other knight. As for her top, Siegfried wears a breast plate, which exposes her midriff, and cleavage, covering her breasts solely, and wears silver gloves, detached, with a detached collar top. On her head, Siegfried wears a "crown", with wing-like accessories on the sizes. Personality Equipment Dragon Tools (竜用具, Ryūyōgu): The Dragon Tools are Siegfried's trademark armor and weaponry, the Terragon Family's treasure that has been passed to each firstborn after the current head retires, or dies. The first piece is a silver armor, which was modified for Siegfried, being exceptionally revealing, due to its ability being hardening Siegfried's skin, giving it the power of a "dragon's scales", supposedly being unbreakable, despite exceptional force still being effective, thus the armor is revealing, so it may not weigh her down and allow more maneuverability. The armor's ability is always active, and is activated when the full set is worn, requiring no magic power to continue fueling, although, the ability begins to weaken when Siegfried herself runs low on magic power. The other two tools, which are the actual weapons, are a silver straight sword, with runic symbols along the blade, the face of the blade itself beng black, while the edges are silver and sharpened. The second weapon is a silver spear, with black runes circling across the spear itself, encroaching all the way to the handle. Both the sword and spear have their own seperate effect, albeit simple ones. The sword passively absorbs magic energy from both Siegfried and the atmosphere, at times even from other mages, which allows Siegfried to unleash bursts of magic power from the blade, at nearly a moment's notice to catch an enemy offguard. The spear, on the other hand, uses ethereal manifestations of magic power to increase its size and length, lacking the ability to shoot energy beams like the sword, but makes it more useful for breaking an enemy's guard, or against larger enemies. Interestingly, both abilities are amplified when Siegfried uses Dragon Pulse, the family's trademark magic. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Spearmanship Specialist: Magical Abilities Trivia *Siegfried is named after the Knight of the same name who was known for slaying the dragon Fafnir. Also Siegfried was male. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Knight Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Swordsman